Vermilion
by Elindrah
Summary: [DracoGina] Ele simplesmente não sabe o que fazer quando ela o entristece...


**Disclaimer: **_Por incrível que pareça, Harry Potter não me pertence, tá? É tudo da tia Jo. __A música "Vermilion" pertence à banda Slipknot._

**Resumo: **_Em meio a uma de suas vígilias noturnas, Draco recebe a visita de alguém que o faz relembrar de muitas coisas... DG_

**N/A: **_Bem, antes de qualquer coisa, acho que devo avisá-los de que essa fic nasceu de um surto. Estava ouvindo a música Vermilion, do Slipknot, e de repente a história foi se formando. Corri para o pc e aqui está o resultado desse "insane moment". _

**N/A2: **_A fic contém algumas cenas fortes (pelo menos, para os meus padrões u.u') de violência. Portanto, se você não se sente bem ao ler cenas desse tipo, aconselho a não ler a fic. Eu fiz de tudo para amenizar essas passagens, mas ainda assim, pode ser que alguém se assuste, sei lá... u.u'2_

**N/A3: **_Legenda para vocês não se perderem:_

_Escrita normal: tempo presente_

_Itálico: flashback_

_Negrito: a letra da música_

_As barrinhas vão separar todas essas mudanças para que ninguém se perca, tá? E também, para que fique mais organizadinho (sim, eu sou virginiana, e daí?)._

* * *

**Vermilion**

* * *

Ela veio. Ela sempre vem.

E eu nem preciso abrir meus olhos para saber que ela está aqui. Eu sinto sua presença. Tranqüilizante, amena, suave.

Abro meus olhos lentamente e lá esta ela, como eu havia dito, sentada do outro lado da mesa, à minha frente. Ela sorri pra mim calidamente, da forma como ela sempre faz quando me vê. E eu também sorrio para ele, da mesma forma de sempre: um sorriso ainda hesitante, como se eu estivesse ainda tentando me convencer de sua atordoante presença.

Por um momento, eu esqueço que estou guardando as frias masmorras de Lord Voldemort. Nada mais importa, os prisioneiros, gritos, ordens, dor, guerra. Nada. Apenas a sensação de leveza que me toma toda vez que ela sorri.

Seus olhos castanhos me fitam intensamente, brilhando. Retribuo seu olhar por alguns momentos, para depois me perder nos traços delicados e gentis de seu rosto. Sua pele clara e maculada por algumas sardas, seus lábios finos e rosados, as maçãs do rosto levemente coradas. Em contraste com os seus traços angelicais, os cabelos cor-de-fogo que, antes tão desprezados por mim, nunca me pareceram tão lindos como agora.

Aquele dia estava sendo péssimo. Muitos Comensais haviam caído em uma armadilha e foram capturados pelos membros da Ordem da Fênix. Draco bufava, irritado, tentando descobrir o que o seu Lord tinha na cabeça. Sempre mandava esses incompetentes para missões tão importantes, enquanto ele, que já provara várias vezes o seu valor, era deixado ali, para mofar nas masmorras, cuidando de prisioneiros.

* * *

_Lord Voldemort só não estava mais nervoso porque, ao que parecia, os incompetentes haviam conseguido capturar alguém do lado inimigo. Nada mal. Ele lhe deu ordens expressas para arrancar todas as informações que conseguisse e, completou, dizendo que nenhum teria tanto êxito nessa tarefa quanto Draco. O que realmente era verdade. O Comensal era mestre na arte da tortura e persuasão. Talvez, se conseguisse realizar essa tarefa, seria tirado daquelas malditas masmorras de uma vez por todas._

_Começou a sentir pena do infeliz prisioneiro. Ele iria sofrer, porque, em nome de seu sangue Malfoy, aquela era a última vez que Draco pisava naquele chão imundo e respirava o característico ar gélido._

_Chegou até a masmorra ao fim do corredor. Era lá que sua glória estava, apenas o esperando. Com um leve aceno de varinha, abriu a pesada porta de madeira e entrou no local. _

_O lugar era bem pequeno, além de abafado, devido a um archote que queimava magicamente. Draco pousou seus olhos no que deveria ser o prisioneiro e, mesmo na penumbra, pode distinguir os inconfundíveis cabelos vermelhos. Sorriu cinicamente, Lord Voldemort tinha razão afinal. Os Weasley eram próximos do Potter e, além de terem acesso a importantes informações, era sempre bom torturar um deles. _

_Já haviam amarrado-o, seus pulsos presos ao alto da parede por correntes metálicas deviam ser a única coisa que o mantinha de pé, uma vez que era visível seu esgotamento. Ao que parecia, alguns Comensais já haviam ido "visitá-lo", levando-se em conta suas feridas recém-abertas nos braços, que se misturavam com o sangue que saía de seus pulsos machucados._

_Aproximou-se a fim de ver-lhe o rosto. Apoiou a ponta da varinha em seu queixo, levantando-o, e um sorriso cínico se formou nos seus lábios finos ao constatar que, na verdade, tinham uma "prisioneira". Sim, aquela era a Weasley que vivia suspirando pelos corredores de Hogwarts por causa do Potter. A mesma maldita traidora do sangue. E agora ele a tinha sob controle._

_Seus olhos inexpressivos continuavam fitando-o, e Draco pode ver inúmeros cortes e hematomas em seu rosto. Suspirou, irritado, ao ver que já haviam começado o serviço. Tudo bem, não fazia mal, para falar a verdade. Ele sempre preferiu os "gran finales."_

* * *

_**She seems dressed in all the rings**_

_**Of past fraternities **_

_**So fragile yet so tedious **_

_**She continues to see **_

_**Climatic hands that press **_

_**Her temples in my chest **_

**_Enter the night that she came home (Forever) _**

_**Oh, She's the only one that makes me sad) **_

_

* * *

_

Continuo observando-a e sinto-me aliviado ao constatar que ela está bem. As feridas no rosto, nos lábios, nas mãos, todas desapareceram. E é assim que devem continuar. Anjos não devem ser feridos.

* * *

_- Ora, Weasley... – lançou-lhe seu melhor olhar de superioridade – não pensei que a veria tão cedo..._

_Ela se limitou a olhá-lo com desprezo e ódio, o que o fez, inevitavelmente, rir. Um riso falso e gélido._

_- Quanto ódio no coração, Weasley. Isso não vai te fazer bem. Se a sua intenção era me comover, eu sinto desapontá-la, mas apenas me fez rir._

_Mais uma vez, ela não pareceu intimidada com as palavras dele e continuou a olhá-lo da mesma forma. Draco, bruscamente, tirou a varinha que lhe dava sustentação ao seu queixo, e observou com satisfação doentia a cabeça dela pender molemente para frente, os cabelos ruivos encobrindo seu rosto e suas sardas nojentas._

_Retomou a conversa calmamente, enquanto andava pela cela minúscula e suja._

_- Bem, imagino que já saiba o que eu estou fazendo aqui e o que você precisa fazer. – parou o trajeto para olhar em sua direção – Eu quero informações e você as tem. Se cooperar, posso até pensar em poupar sua vida. – acrescentou, sério._

_Gina respirou fundo e com alguma dificuldade, levantou a cabeça para fitá-lo. Seus olhos faiscavam ódio._

_- Eu prefiro morrer... – ofegou, sua voz parecia querer sumir a todo instante - a ter que cooperar com um monstro..._

_A largas passadas, Draco postou-se a sua frente. _

_- Cuidado com a língua, Weasley, pois é o monstro aqui que está com o controle da situação._

_Um brilho desafiador passou pelos orbes castanhos._

_- Só assim, não é, Malfoy? Você deve se sentir muito importante mesmo, porque é só assim que você consegue exercer controle sobre alguma coisa. _

_O Comensal arqueou uma sobrancelha, irritado._

_- O que você está querendo dizer?_

_- Eu estou querendo dizer... – ela buscou seus olhos cinzentos com o olhar antes de prosseguir – que só você não sabe que foi controlado pelos outros a sua vida inteira. Primeiro, foi por seu pai. Agora, é pelo "Lord". Como quer que eu tenha um mínimo de respeito para cooperar com um covarde, um homem que não tem vontade própria? – ao final, ela praticamente gritava com sua voz rouca e cansada._

_Draco foi tomado repentinamente por uma fúria incontrolável, algo que o fez perder toda e qualquer paciência com a mulher a sua frente. Antes que pudesse perceber, levantou sua mão direita, fazendo-a encontrar com violência a face já machucada da prisioneira._

_Ela pode sentir um filete de sangue escorrendo por sua bochecha, enquanto o gosto de ferrugem também se fazia sentir em sua boca. Mordeu os lábios secos, tentando ignorar a dor latejante em sua face esquerda. Mas, antes que pudesse se recompor, uma mão forte a agarrou pelo queixo, forçando-a a olhar para frente, para a direção daqueles olhos cinzentos raivosos._

_- Fique sabendo que esse covarde já matou e torturou muitas pessoas! – esbravejava, sacudindo-a pelo queixo – E que esse covarde nunca se arrependeu de nada do que fez! – parou de sacudi-la, apenas fitando o efeito de suas palavras naqueles infames olhos castanhos._

_Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes, não perdendo o contato visual em momento algum._

_- Não confunda coragem com total falta de escrúpulos. – revidou. A voz fraca contrastava magistralmente com a força existente naquelas palavras._

_Ele ficou a observando ainda por alguns instantes, totalmente atônito para agir. Então, mais uma vez, a onda de fúria o assolou e ele se viu levantando a mão de novo, para macular com mais feridas aquele rosto já tão machucado. Porém, ao contrário da vez anterior, ele ainda se sentia com raiva. Uma vontade imensa de machucá-la, de atingi-la, como ela havia feito com ele verbalmente há alguns minutos, pareceu criar força em seu interior, e ele bateu-lhe mais uma vez. E mais uma. E mais uma. _

_Num estalo, afastou-se. Andou sem rumo pela cela, até se encostar a uma parede, ofegante. Passou as mãos pelo rosto, tentando a todo custo recuperar a sanidade e o controle temporariamente perdidos, em especial, o último. Ele estava no controle. Ele _tinha_ que estar. _

_Então, de repente, o som de uma risada irrompeu dentro da cela, e Draco podia jurar que as paredes, tão acostumadas a gritos e súplicas, tremeram sob ele. A risada saia dos lábios inchados e feridos da ruiva e, mesmo transtornado, o Comensal percebeu que aquela não era uma risada comum. Soava desesperada, amarga, agonizante._

_Ele ergueu os olhos para ela e viu, incrédulo, o corpo dela se debater tamanho o impacto daquele riso desesperado. _

* * *

_**She is everything and more**_

_**The solemn acknowledged**_

_**My doll you're bathed in possession **_

_**She is owned to me **_

_**I get nervous, perverse**_

_**When I see her it's worse**_

_**But the stress is astounding**_

_**It's now or never**_

_**She's coming home (Forever)**_

_**Oh, She's the only one who makes me sad**_

* * *

Vendo-a tão sorridente e saudável a minha frente, quase não acredito em tudo o que aconteceu. Digo a ela, ainda um pouco hesitante, que estou muito aliviado pelo fato de ela estar bem, e que fico muito feliz quando ela está perto de mim.

Não posso evitar um leve rubor ao proferir as últimas palavras. Era incrível o que ela fazia comigo. Me despertava sentimentos e sensações que eu nunca sequer imaginei que poderiam existir. Ou então, um pouco dessa vergonha em dizer-lhe tudo isso era simplesmente pelo fato de eu ter feito tudo o que fiz com ela. Ela não merecia.

Ela assente levemente com a cabeça, e sorri mais uma vez de modo sincero.

E ela não faz idéia de como eu agradeço por estar vivo nesse momento só para vê-la sorrir.

* * *

_Draco deu alguns passos incertos até ela, temendo sua reação. Foi quando passou a reprimir seus pensamentos. Os papéis estavam invertidos ali. Era ele quem tinha que fazê-la temer, e não ao contrário. Estava prestes a dizer algo que reafirmasse sua autoridade, quando a voz dela se fez ouvir, mais cansada e rouca do que nunca:_

_- Você é ridículo, Malfoy. – ela riu, fracamente – qualquer um consegue manipular você, qualquer um consegue fazer você perder a cabeça... – levantou a cabeça, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos – me batendo, você apenas me ajudou a ter certeza de uma coisa: você é ridículo e fraco._

_Draco tinha vontade de socá-la até a exaustão. Como podia ser possível? Mesmo em total desvantagem e ferida, ela continuava a provocá-lo, instigá-lo. Aproximou-se dela novamente, prensando seu corpo contra o corpo frágil, fazendo-a encostar a cabeça na parede. Estavam muito perto e ele podia sentir a respiração fraca e vacilante dela bater em seu rosto._

_- Pode me chamar do que quiser, Weasley, eu não me importo. – era mentira. Mas, ela nunca saberia disso – Sabe por quê? Porque eu vou sobreviver. E você não._

_Ela riu novamente, o som cristalino ecoava em seus ouvidos, fazendo-o se arrepiar. _

_- Só alguém tão patético quanto você para se contentar com uma existência tão miserável._

_Draco estreitou os olhos, a cada instante, a cada ofensa proferida, sentia mais raiva. Por que não a matava? Tantos outros morreram por bem menos do que isso. Ele ainda não sabia explicar, mas a verdade é que admirava a coragem dela. Nem mesmo sabendo que a qualquer momento morreria, ela abandonava a coragem, a dignidade._

_Ele afundou o rosto nos cabelos vermelhos, percebendo-os macios em sua pele. Sorriu maldosamente, e sussurrou em seu ouvido:_

_- Crucio._

_Draco sentiu o corpo sob o seu retesar violentamente. Quando percebeu que ela iria buscar apoio em si, afastou-se dela, vendo-a tremer com a intensidade da dor proporcionada pelo feitiço. Ele não sabia o que sentia. Só sabia que estava surpreso. Ela não gritava._

_Aos poucos, o efeito da maldição foi passando. Ela respirava com grande dificuldade e mantinha a cabeça apoiada no braço direito, os olhos fechados. _

_- Podemos tentar fazer um acordo agora, ou você vai continuar com as suas ofensas vazias? – perguntou-lhe, frio._

_Ela abriu os olhos, fixando-os em um ponto qualquer a sua frente, e começou a murmurar, como se estivesse sozinha ali:_

_- Eu não vou desistir, eu não vou me entregar, eu não vou... – ofegou._

_- Ei, Weasley, eu estou falando com você! – tentou chamar a atenção dela, temendo que o Cruciatus tivesse sido muito forte e ela estivesse começando a enlouquecer._

_Para garantir que ainda estava ouvindo-o, ela se calou. Após alguns minutos de silêncio, Draco voltou a se pronunciar:_

_- Eu serei bem claro com você. Estou aqui para interrogá-la e existe o modo fácil e o modo difícil de se fazer isso. Cabe a você escolher qual dos dois prefere._

_- Para mim tanto faz. Eu não vou falar nada mesmo. _

_- Nesse caso... receio que terei que usar o modo mais difícil. – ameaçou, já apontando a varinha em sua direção._

_Gina virou seu olhar para ele, fitando-o intensamente._

_- Vocês podem destruir o meu corpo, mas meu espírito... nunca. – completou sobriamente, seus olhos brilhando de determinação._

_Draco hesitou por alguns instantes sentindo o peso daquele olhar quase lhe dilacerar a razão. Tinha uma vontade louca de ser como ela. De poder escolher seu próprio caminho e ter a coragem de arcar com todas as conseqüências. Queria poder não fraquejar na primeira dificuldade. Queria poder tê-la conhecido antes disso, antes dessa guerra estúpida que os havia colocado em lados opostos. Teve vontade de estar no lugar dela, e deixá-la viver. Ela era mais digna de usufruir dessa oportunidade do que ele._

_Mas, ele não podia. Não sabia bem o por quê, sabia apenas que não lhe era permitido. Frustrado, descontou toda a raiva que possuía do mundo e de si mesmo, no ser que menos merecia aquilo._

_- Crucio!_

* * *

_**Hard to say what caught my attention **_

_**Fixed and crazy **_

_**Ain't that attraction**_

_**Call my name in my face **_

_**To recognize**_

_**Such a fair amount called**_

_**To terrorize**_

_**Won't let this build up inside of me**_

_

* * *

_

_Mais uma vez, o corpo frágil dela foi assaltado por tremores. Ela mantinha seus olhos fortemente fechados e mordia o lábio inferior para não gritar. Queria poder ser forte como em outras ocasiões e permanecer imune a dor da maldição, mas sentia-se tão fraca... Como ela poderia agüentar? _

_Sem que percebesse, sons miúdos de gemidos passaram a irromper de seus lábios. Ela tentava se segurar, não queria mostrar-se fraca perante o inimigo, mas não era ela quem decidia isso. Seu corpo já não obedecia à sua mente._

_A intensidade da dor foi diminuindo, embora ainda fosse difícil suportá-la. Quando o efeito da maldição passou, Gina se sentia dormente, anestesiada, em um mundo à parte. Um mundo onde ela perdia a consciência e sua visão turvava-se cada vez mais._

_- E então? Já decidiu se vai cooperar? – Draco perguntou-lhe em tom impessoal._

_Gina teria levantado a cabeça e dito-lhe milhões de impropérios se ainda tivesse força para tanto. _

_- Não. – sua negativa saiu em um gemido fraco._

_Draco suspirou alto._

_- Você não me deixa com muitas alternativas, Weasley. – levantou a varinha, mirando-a - Crucio!_

_Antes de ouvir o feitiço, fechou os olhos, numa vã tentativa de não sofrer os mesmos efeitos devastadores da maldição. Mas, foi impossível. Sentia seu corpo, já debilitado, prestes a desmoronar. Sua respiração acelerou-se e ela começou a se sentir desesperada com a simples possibilidade de gritar. Mordeu os lábios com tanta força que sentiu novamente o gosto de sangue na boca. Seus gemidos já ecoavam pela cela. _

_Balançou a cabeça para ambos os lados, repetidas vezes como se assim fosse possível se livrar daquela tortura, mas antes que pudesse perceber, gritou. Sua voz saía cansada, e ela sentia como se estivesse arrebentando todas as suas cordas vocais devido ao esforço exigido inconscientemente._

_Ao fundo, podia ouvir a voz de Malfoy._

_- Vamos, Weasley, você tem a chance de sobreviver! Não a desperdice! _

_- NÃÃÃÃÃO! EU NÃO VOU TRAIR MEUS AMIGOS! NÃO VOU! – gritou, desesperada._

_Gina começou a sentir, mais uma vez, seus membros dormentes e logo entendeu que o efeito da maldição passava. Na verdade, isso não era algo bom, pois a cada vez que isso acontecia, ela percebia que seu estado ficava ainda mais deplorável. Convencia-se de que ninguém iria aparecer para salvá-la. E tinha a plena certeza de que morreria ou enlouqueceria em algumas poucas horas._

_Sentiu alguém lhe segurar pelo queixo, forçando sua cabeça para cima. Ouviu a voz calma de Draco e assustou-se ao constatar o quão próximos estavam._

_- Abra os olhos._

_Emtão, ela fez o que lhe havia sido pedido. Deixou suas pálpebras subirem levemente, revelando seus olhos castanhos, um pouco vermelhos pelo choro. Sentiu-se incomodada ao perceber a análise que aqueles olhos gelados faziam em si. _

_- Se você se entregar... Se me disser, se me der as informações que eu preciso... Juro que vou poupar sua vida, juro que vou cuidar de você. _

_Gina piscou algumas vezes tentando assimilar tais palavras. Ele cuidaria dela? Curaria todas as suas feridas e cessaria suas dores? Oh, a proposta era tentadora. Indecentemente tentadora e ela se viu inclinada, por alguns sutis instantes, a aceitá-la. Então, imagens de sua família e de seus amigos tomaram conta de sua mente. Não, ela não podia fazer isso. Não podia trair aquelas pessoas. Morreria por eles._

_Ela piscou mais uma vez, fazendo duas lágrimas caírem de seus olhos. _

_- Eu não posso... fazer isso. – disse com a voz embargada._

_O semblante dele, sempre tão frio e impassível, encheu-se instantaneamente de tristeza. Queria poder ajudá-la, fazer alguma coisa por ela. Não, pensando bem, ela não merecia essa ajuda. Estava prestes a morrer pelo Potter, seu maior inimigo. Ela era uma estúpida, uma maldita traidora do sangue e merecia morrer pelas suas mãos._

_- Como quiser, Weasley. Crucio!_

_Ao contrário das outras vezes, Gina gritou quase que instantaneamente ao ser atingida pela dor. Estava tão fraca que mal conseguia se contorcer. Então fez algo que nunca pensou que faria: implorar pela sua morte._

_- Me mate! Por favor, acabe com isso, eu não vou ajudar você, não faz sentido continuar, me mate, por favor, me mate... – entoava tais palavras como um mantra, sua voz saía abafada e rouca._

_Draco desviou o olhar da cena, sentindo-se a pior pessoa do mundo. Ela não iria abrir a boca; ele sempre soube disso. Então por que continuou com a tortura por tanto tempo? Tinha a esperança de que ela aceitasse sua oferta? Queria tê-la ao seu lado por mais tempo? Imbecil. Era isso o que era._

_Andou rapidamente até ela, para em seguida soltar-lhe os pulsos presos e feridos pelas correntes metálicas. Com um leve aceno de varinha, Gina estava livre das correntes, mas demasiadamente fraca, caiu, sendo amparada pelo Malfoy que a torturava há meros instantes atrás._

_Draco abaixou-se, deixando-a deitada no chão, enquanto amparava a cabeça e parte de seu tronco nos braços. Fitou-a intensamente sendo retribuído por olhos estreitos que o olhavam fracamente de volta._

_Com uma delicadeza que ele não sabia possuir, pousou a cabeça dela no chão, deitando-a completamente. Levantou-se, virou as costas e foi embora da cela tentando, a todo custo, ignorar o que havia sentido por aquela Weasley._

* * *

**_I'm a slave and I am a master _**

_**No restraints **_

_**And urgent collectors **_

_**I exist to my name **_

_**Self obliged **_

_**Say its something in me**_

_**The darkness finds**_

**_Won't let this build up inside of me_**

_

* * *

_

Embalado pelo momento, busco, hesitante, suas mãos delicadas com as minhas mãos ásperas e cansadas de efetuarem feitiços de morte. Porém, por algum motivo que me é desconhecido, não consigo encontrá-las.

Desvio meus olhos dos dela para pousá-los sobre o tampo da mesa de madeira rústica. Então, sinto um calafrio percorrer todo o meu corpo ao ver as pálidas mãos ganharem cada vez mais uma textura fantasmagórica, até sumirem por completo. Em pânico, levanto meus olhos apenas para me deparar com o mesmo estranho fenômeno acontecendo com seu rosto.

Levanto-me com rapidez da cadeira a qual estava sentado até então, ainda conseguindo dar alguns passos incertos para trás antes de bater com as costas na parede. Apesar da sua translucidez, ainda posso ver seu semblante confuso a me fitar, como se quisesse entender o motivo da minha repentina mudança.

E então, tudo fica claro pra mim. Estupidamente claro...

* * *

_Porém, antes mesmo que pudesse sair da masmorra, ele já sabia que nunca conseguiria ignorar tais sentimentos. Estancou no portal, tendo como visão a escuridão do corredor que se estendia a sua esquerda. Escuridão esta tão intensa quanto os pensamentos que povoavam sua cabeça naquele instante._

_De certa forma, sentia-se derrotado. Ela não quisera sua ajuda. Preferiu manter-se leal ao maldito Potter a aceitar sua ajuda. E ele nunca oferecera tal sacrilégio a ninguém. Por que ela não quis? Poderiam fugir da guerra, se esconderem. Parecia loucura, e realmente devia ser, mas ele estava disposto a protegê-la. _

_Mas, ela não estava disposta a ser protegida por ele._

_Uma onda de ciúme e rancor o invadiu e, por puro impulso, ele virou-se fitando o corpo desfalecido no centro da masmorra. Andou a passos rápidos até ela, sempre olhando-a de cima, superiormente. Recebeu um olhar confuso, quase encoberto pelas pálpebras pesadas._

_Ele não iria perder dessa vez. _

_- Avada Kedavra!_

* * *

_**She isn't real**_

_**I can't make her real**_

* * *

Senti meu coração falhar uma batida ao lembrar do que havia feito. Eu a matei. Num momento de total insanidade e descontrole. Eu a matei por nada. Simplesmente, a matei.

O suor frio escorre pelas minhas têmporas e minhas mãos tremem. Eu tenho que me livrar disso. É loucura. Só pode ser isso, eu enlouqueci...

- Saia daqui! Saia, você não existe, você não é real! Eu estou delirando, saia daqui...

Repito tais palavras como um mantra, os olhos fechados, sinto-me quase em um transe. Não sei quanto tempo se passou. Só sei que ao abrir meus olhos ela não estava mais lá.

Olho ao redor tentando encontrar algum indicio de sua presença, mas não há mais nada. Apenas pedras frias e escuras formando paredes rudes, fracamente iluminadas pela chama bruxuleante do único archote ainda aceso.

Sento-me na cadeira e sinto como se me corpo estivesse esmorecendo. Cruzo os braços sobre a mesa e descanso minha cabeça neles, como quando era criança e estava muito cansado para continuar ouvindo meus pais falarem sobre a importância de ser um puro-sangue.

Mais uma vez, não sei bem quanto tempo fiquei nessa posição, mas acredito que teria ficado muito mais se não houvesse sentido uma presença amistosa e reconfortante à minha frente. E eu nem preciso abrir meus olhos para saber que ela está aqui.

Ela veio. Ela sempre vem.

* * *

**FIM (?)**

* * *

**Notas finais:**

_Bem, esse sinal de interrogação aí no "FIM" está aí porque, bem, não sei se todos sabem, mas a música Vermilion tem uma continuação. É a Vermilion Part. II (aquela acústica, mais calminha) e eu, conforme ia escrevendo essa fic, já tive algumas idéias para uma possível continuação. Não tem nada escrito ainda, tá tudo aqui na mente brilhante (u.u'), mas se vocês gostarem e quiserem uma "Parte II" dessa fic, eu posso passar as idéias para o papel e escrevê-la._

_Muito obrigado a todos que leram, espero que vocês não tenham se assustado (muito) e, sim, por incrível que pareça, mesmo com essa fic superhipermegaultra trágica, eu sou uma DG o/_

_Reviews são super bem-vindas, tá? _

_Então, até a continuação, ou até me der na telha de postar uma outra fic DG que eu tenho escrita aqui (juro que essa é bem mais levinha! )..._


End file.
